1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment device for a motor vehicle seat, having                an adjusting element disposed adjustably in its longitudinal direction and in the area of one end connectable in an articulated manner to a vehicle seat structure, and        a drive unit driving the adjusting element.        
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustment devices of the generic type on motor vehicle seats enable easy adaptation of the seating position to the individual requirements of the respective user, in that they make the adjustment of the different adjustable seat structures possible, for instance, a seating surface or a seatback with respect to a vehicle floor. By means of an adjustment device connected to a seating surface, the option exists to adapt the height of the seating surface and also possibly its inclination, for example.
To allow an adjustment of the position of the vehicle seat structure by means of the adjustment device, it is necessary to position the adjustment device so that a displacement of the adjusting element of the adjustment device in its longitudinal direction created by the drive unit results in a displacement of the vehicle seat structure connected to the adjusting element. For this purpose, the adjustment device is preferably disposed at the motor vehicle seat itself, for example at a vehicle seat component, preferably at the seat base frame, for example at a side surface, in order to guarantee sufficient support for the adjusting element. The arrangement of the adjustment device in an articulated, particularly in a pivoting manner necessary for a trouble-free operation, often proved to be very complicated because high demands are placed on the fastening of the adjustment device for trouble-free and particularly noise-free operation.